Till Death Due Us Part
by Snickers019
Summary: Ghosts and spirits can wonder into the world of the living on occasion, Nico knows this well. He tries his best to get them back to were they belong when he can. Upon accident he encounters a lost soul who greatly interests him in more ways than one. That one lost soul's name: Percy Jackson.
1. Prologue: August 18th

"_I don't want to achieve immortality through my work; I want to achieve immortality through not dying."_

_-Woody Allen_

**_August 18th, 2011_**

**_12:22 am_**

**_2 hours and 14 minutes before it happened._**

The loud base pounded at the walls like jack hammers into a concrete side walk. Human figures moved through the furniture and shadows like colorful ghosts, staying close together but sliding apart at the same time. The large penthouse was dark with blackness creeping from corners and charcoal wood base boards, but was still lit by the colorful modern lanterns hanging from the ceiling and the numerous floor-to-ceiling windows that completely covered one of the walls in the spacious living room. Light poured from the city streets far below them, casting moving shapes upon the roof. It was only that one inch of glass saved them from falling seventy stories onto the harsh, cold cement that was Manhattan.

The many outlines of people crowded around each other, grinding and groping to booming music the kind that made your ears ring and your body tremble. Many others were walking throughout the various rooms, trying to talk and flirt over the music. Most of them had glasses or cups in their sweaty hands that were filled to the brim with exotic looking liquids. The guys there were dressed in shadowy colours and expensive shoes, some blending in with the low lighting and high atmosphere. The girls were either wearing patterned tops with too tight leather pants that could have been painted on, or cocktail dresses that brushed the tops of their spray tanned thighs.

On stools near the end of the make shift bar in a far corner where no one would interrupt them, were two girls huddled close together in conversation. One of them was a tall brunet with tanned skin and long legs. Her almond coloured hair was pulled into a braid that went to the middle of her back and swayed gracefully when she turned her head. The navy colour of her strapless dress flowed just pasted her knees in sheer petals of dark sapphire. The girl's soft sun kissed features were pulled into a wide, bright smile that set off the evergreen flecks in her irises. She looked like someone you would see outside gardening, biking, hiking, camping, or playing sports in a friends backyard, not someone you would imagine partying it up in NYC. The girl, who was probably around twenty two, tried to hind her large grin and small chuckles into her martini glass, which held a rosy-pink liquid that sloshed somewhat with her laughter.

The other girl was considerably shorter than her and had fiery curly hair that poured over her shoulders and framed her freckled heart-shaped face. She was delicate looking, like a life size porcelain doll and she had the nimble features of an artist. Also, she was the only person in the room who was wearing plain old dark jeans, and had on a flattering lose top that matched the same luminous green of her round eyes. The girl was laughing along with her friend (they both looked about the same age, the red head maybe a few years younger) and seemed not to notice how much she stuck out among the leather, glitter, and smoke that wafted through the air like dozens of blown out candles.

"So wait," said the red head between her giggles. "He actually used his _criminal records_ as a pick-up line?"

The brunet calmed from her laughter but still held a smile on her face. "Yeah, it was kind of funny and insulting at the same time. I mean, that's definitely not something you hear every day, but the fact that he expected me to hook-up with him because of it was a total deal breaker. I am not into guys like him; they only give me bail forms and migraines."

"I can't blame you there Katie, having Percy around is hard enough, we don't need to add anyone else to that pile of unwanted mischief."

"Speaking of Percy, how are you two doing? I haven't seen you together in a while, but I think I hear the bells already." Katie, the brunet, said after taking a long sip from her fuchsia concoction and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Rachel blushed, her cheeks now matching her hair. "Shut up, Katie. We've only been dating for three months. Yes, I have known him for a long time, but we are taking things slowly, like traffic jam slowly. We haven't even… um… done the deed yet…"

Katie choked a little on her drink and stared wide eyed at her friend for a minute. "But… why not? I mean, you two have known each other for years and have been going in circles around each other for almost the entire time. You two work well together and practically turned down every college that required you to move away so you could be closer, and, not that I am interested or anything, he is very attractive. What is wrong with you woman! What is stopping you from jumping his bones and getting a piece of that?"

Rachel's face turned a little redder and she hid in her crossed arms that were resting on the bar top. "It's not that I don't sometimes consider doing it or anything, but I really couldn't find the right moment to bring it up. I was hoping that maybe tonight… I mean it is his birthday and all…"

Katie's mouth drops open, and her eyes narrow slightly. "It was his birthday… and you did not tell me! I could have gotten him something! Now you made me feel bad for forgetting!"

"He didn't want to make a big deal about it. He just wanted to spend the weekend with his family and me; he said he didn't want me to throw a party or anything. But I was thinking… tonight after we leave… we could, you know."

The slightly angry expression on her face changed into a sly grin and she lightly punched Rachel in the shoulder. "You go girl! Let me know how he is in the sack!"

Rachel's face was a tomato and she threw her napkins at the now laughing Katie.

* * *

**"****_Finally 21, and legally able to do everything I've been doing since 15."_**

**_-Unknown Author_**

* * *

The two talked for another half hour or as much as they could talk with the loud music pounding in their ears. There topic of conversation eventually came back to Percy, and Katie brought up something that completely slipped Rachel's slightly intoxicated mind.

"Hey, where is Percy anyway? I was hoping to wish him a happy birthday before you leave to do… important business together."

Rachel would have blushed a little again at Katie's wording had she not been caught so off guard by her statement. She quickly scanned the room for him and came up short. She could have sworn that she saw him talking to one of his friends earlier by the couches. The realization that she had no idea where her boyfriend was sobered her right up. Telling Katie that she would see her later, Rachel tried to make her way through the swaying crowd to her boyfriend. 'Tried' being the key word. Since she was much smaller than a lot of the people here, she found it hard to even see which area of the house she was in.

Eventually, Rachel just gave up and resorted to wondering aimlessly throughout the house party. She saw a few friends here and there, but didn't stop to chat. Sometime later she came across a mostly empty hallway, the only people there was a few couples making out very heavily against the walls between doors. Guessing what she would find inside those rooms, Rachel stayed clear of them. It was most awkward when you walk in on two of your high school best friends when the two of them are busy humping each other dry. Rachel remembered a few times where there were more than two…

But she highly doubted Percy would be in there. He looked down a little on that kind of stuff, saying that he didn't think it was right to share such an intimate and romantic moment with someone else when your drunk, rushed and somebody can walk in on you at any time. He was somewhat old fashioned that way. Rachel smiled to herself at the thought.

Then she came upon a slightly open door with light streaming out of the crack and saw that it was a sleek grey and silver bathroom with a very impressive skylight. But what really got her attention was the boy sitting in the large tub with a thoughtful look on his face. Was that… Percy?

Rachel moved the door out of her way and tip-toed into the doorway. Two questions popped in to her mind just then, first: Why was Percy sitting in the Jacuzzi like an earth quake was about to shake the building? And, since when did Percy ever have a thoughtful look on his face?

He looked up as she entered, a little surprised that she was there. Rachel noticed his hair was much dishevelled, like he had been running his fingers through it a countless number of times. His usually tan skin was paler than normal and was scrunched up between his eye brows. All and all, he looked a little tired and unhappy, not at all in the mood for what Rachel had planned for this evening.

They were just going to stop by here a little while so Rachel could talk to her friend Katie, then leave. Rachel felt bad for him, and she felt a little guilty. It was his birthday and she ditched him at a party where he hardly knew anyone. Now, don't get her wrong, the boy could sometimes be a social butterfly. He knew a lot of people who liked him unfortunately this evenly matched the many people who hated him. Rachel sighed, and sat down on the floor by the tub hoping to try and cheer him up.

"Hey," she said with a small smile.

"Hey," he said while sitting up a bit to see her over the edge. His voice sounded tired, and he quickly cast his eyes downwards.

"Percy, why are you hiding in another person's bath tub?" she asked kindly while a small smile tilted the corners of her mouth up.

He sighs, and finally looks back up at her, his dark eyebrows pinched together, mouth set in a straight line, and those eyes turned that almost but not quite blue colour that Rachel knows well. He is trying to say something to her without having to speak it. He does it often when he is embarrassed, angry, or unhappy. Something inside Rachel always sort of cracks every time he looks like that. It makes her want to wrap her arms around him and kiss him till it goes away. A few times she did try that technique, and it usually worked out great for both of them.

But Rachel knows that this is not one of those times that will work. So instead, Rachel stands up and climbs into the tub with him sitting campfire style. She takes his hand. His skin cool to the touch.

"Let's get out of here."

He blinks owlishly at her for a few seconds, not at all expecting her to say that. She thinks its cute how his mouth opens a little and how his eyes widen.

"What?" he asked, as though unsure of the proper response.

"Well", she stated like it was obvious whist pulling him out of the tub and out the door. "You are not having a good time, and this is the one day of the year that is all about you, so we will do something you want. Okay?"

He stared at her another few seconds until he wrapped her in a bone crushing hug. She laughed a little into his shoulders, and by the time they separated, both had wide smiles stretching their faces. Still holding hands, the couple walked off to the elevator after saying good bye to Katie. One button push later they dropped back down to earth to celebrate Percy's twenty first birthday. Unbeknownst to them, it was the last time they would go to a party together.

* * *

**"****_Don't go around saying the world owes you a living; the world owes you nothing; it was here first."_**

**-Mark Twain**

* * *

An hour later the two of them had piled into a taxi, laughing like there was no tomorrow, and soaked the back seat in salt water and sand.

They had spent the last hour at the beach, playing in the dunes, jumping in the surf, and building horrible sand castles. By the time they were exhausted it was past two am, and the streets of New York were less crowded. The two found a cab and decided it was best to go back to Rachel's apartment since it was closest.

Rachel rung out her hair, not caring at all if it looked like it was dragged under a bus, and leaned back against Percy, enjoying the quiet bliss they now have. Percy was much the same. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried, a warm and happy smile stayed on his face for the majority of the ride. He loved this, that the two of them could just have fun and relax together while not having to worry about the social protocol other three-month-old couples usually did. Rachel was his best friend, the one he confided in, who he looks forward to seeing every day, who he wishes to spend every moment he has left with. He realizes that they are young, and that things may change in the years to come, but he hopes that she will stay his one constant in life.

They look at each other now, as if sensing what the other is thinking. The back seat is quiet; the only sounds are the car engine and their soft exhales. Rachel reaches over the small distance and intertwines there cold, sandy fingers. Percy leans his head over and rests it on top of hers, his cheek nestled in her red frizzy hair, and breaths in the smell of the ocean that seems to cling to both of them.

By now both of their eyelids start to slowly close, but neither wants to fall asleep just yet. They peaceful early morning melts its swirling greys and blues outside the glass windows, no long have shapes. Thunder brakes above their heads and the boom echoes off the familiar buildings of the Upper East Side. Rain soon follows, tapping down onto the metal roof of the car and sliding down the windows in small rivers. Rachel thinks it's beautiful.

"I love you," He whispers into her hair and lightly kisses the top of her head. "And thank you, for today."

"I love you too," she kisses the back of his hand, the skin there soft and smooth, like the white sand that lines the beaches. "And you're welcome."

The silence that followed told her that he had fallen asleep. She smiled a little and shifted so her head rested on his heart, and soon too fell asleep listening to his soft breathing and smooth heartbeats.

* * *

_**"Love is what you've been through with somebody."**_

_**-James Thurber**_

* * *

Rachel's eyes snap open when she heard the squeak of the breaks slice through her peaceful dreamscape. A panic swells within her chest so fast and so large, that she is too confused and too scared to react. Then she feels the pain of broken glass shooting through her skin and an SUV crushing into the side passenger door.

She no longer smells the sea and warm chocolate cookies, and that something sweet and so uniquely _Percy_. Rachel smells car exhaust and that metallic sent that she knows is someone's blood.

She no longer touches the soft cotton fabric of Percy's shirt and the cracked leather of the seat. Rachel is floating in the air for an immeasurable moment of pure terror before she hits the asphalt and gravel that tear through her like needles.

She no longer tastes salt water and the mint gum that Percy gave her earlier. Rachel tastes dirt, glass, and the liquid that quickly pools in her mouth.

She no longer sees the ocean water and Percy's hand in hers. All Rachel can see is destruction, the blackness that is creeping on the fuzzy edges of her vision and what she hopes won't be her last moments.

She no longer feels safe, warm, happy, and _at home_ with Percy near her. Rachel feels pure panic, cold, and scared, as if someone reached into her chest and ripped out whatever was keeping her breathing.

She no longer hears the purr of the car engine, the droplets of rain, or Percy's soft breaths and steady heartbeat. Rachel hears screams that might be her own, tries sliding, fast metal meeting faster metal, and something sharp jamming into Percy's lower back. Then she hears nothing.

* * *

_Do not stand at my grave and weep,_

_I am not there, I do not sleep._

_I am in a thousand winds that blow._

_I am the diamond glints on snow._

_I am sunlight on ripened grain._

_I am the gentle autumn rain._

_When you awaken in the morning's hush,_

_I am the swift, uplifting rush_

_Of quiet birds in circling flight._

_I am the soft starlight at night._

_Do not stand at my grave and cry,_

_I am not there. I did not die._

_-Mary Elizabeth Frye_

_I Did Not Die._

**AN: Some of you may be a little confused at the moment, but this will be a Percy/Nico. This chapter is more like a short back story so you will know whats going on in the first chapter, whitch will be next. I have never written a Percy/Nico story before so bare with me, it might take some time.**

**Please leave a review telling me if you liked it or not, or ways I could improve upon it/ suggestions for next chapter. **


	2. Interlude

**August 18****th****, 2011**

**2:48 am**

**Lenox Hill hospital, 100 E 77th St, New York**

**Twelve minutes and forty two seconds after it happened.**

**Percy saw the people near him looking so worried** and how they were rushing about him. He had no idea why they were though, he felt fine. Then again, he could barely keep his eyes open and all of his limbs were slowly going completely numb with what he had assumed was not enough blood circulation. Percy also did not understand why they wouldn't let him sleep, he was so unbelievably tried. It was also very bright, which Percy found odd and annoying. It seemed to get darker and lighter, like he was looking at a slow strobe light. Some were different colors too, like a bright green that seemed to form letters, a red that flashed next to his right ear, and a pale blue that swirled in fuzzy blobs around him getting closer and farther away.

Percy didn't understand what all the fuss was about; it's not like anyone's dying. Oh, wait… the mental epiphany hit him almost as fast as the shocking wave of agony from the back of his head. Ow. _Ow. OW! What in the hell was that! _

The pain seemed to start to throb throughout his whole body now, snaking over his muscles and joints like a ruthless python. What was left of his vision started to go black and fuzzy, and his conscience was left in a world of burning fire. It spread quickly, consuming every thought. Breathing soon became impossible as his body fought and lost the battle of control. Pure panic broke through his being, raw and wild fear came next. _What… What's happening?!..._, he thought.

Percy's own heartbeat seemed to pound though his ear drums, blocking out any other sounds from around him. Something warm, wet, and metal tasting quickly filled his mouth and throat, and with a sickening realization Percy realized it was his blood. He was dying… But that couldn't be right, he thought. There was still so much he wanted to do, to see, to learn… _Rachel_… Rachel and he were going to get married, buy a nice house in the suburbs, and have kids. His _parents_… oh, god, he never even got to say goodbye to them, his mom would be devastated. What about his _friends… faces_ flashed quickly through his mind, only to vanish into lost time and worry. What was to become of him now?

Death had him in its cold hands, he knew it. Its uncaring presence seemed to suck all hope out of his being. This was it; it was the end for him. Someday, everyone he knew would fade too, and all to show that he even existed would be a birth certificate and maybe some school records. Even before that, he would slowly erase from others memories. They would forget what his favorite color was, what he was majoring in, where he was from, what kind of music he liked, how good a swimmer he was, or even what he looked like. He would completely fade away…

That's when he stopped hearing the pounding of his heart in his ears, the irritating wiggling of the IV in his arm, the coldness of the metal scissors as they cut open his cloths and brushed against his once fevered skin, or the electrifying shocks of the pads as the doctors tried to restore something that was long lost.

One of the nurses held up an arm to the light. "Time of death; two forty-nine am."

* * *

**AN::**I don't plan on making this story very long, maybe eight or seven chapters, but since I haven't updated it in a while I thought I should sent out a sort of snip bit from chapter one (which I am writing now that I have the story's plot down). chapter one will finally be in Nico's PoV.**_ if you have any requests or suggestions for it, or want to tell me if you even like this story or not, PLEASE REVIEW!_** and I promise the next chapter will not be this sad :'(.


	3. Chapter 1- Ghostly touches

Nico felt like a stain on another wise silken white surface. It was obvious to anyone there that he didn't belong in a place like this. This place was for healing, and yet he gave off waves of death, grief and resentment. Most of the people there tried to ignore his presence; others that did not were quickly shooed by the dark glares he sent their way. Nico was not in the best of moods.

He leaned further back into the hard plastic chair and crossed his arms over his well-worn aviator's jacket. He had still kept it with him all these years.

The dark corner he was sitting in seemed to blacken even more with his presence, and anyone in the slightly crowded room who had been brave enough previously to considered taking sitting near him quickly gave the spine-chilling boy a wide berth, which was fine by him. This, however, did not stop a tall blond girl wearing a gray business suit form plopping down in the chair next to him without a second thought.

"Okay, I went over to the nurse's station and asked some of the questions Chiron came up with earlier that wouldn't arouse any suspicions. Apparently what we are looking for is not isolated in just one section of the hospital. We'll have to start in one wing, and work our way to the other. I suggest we start either in the ICU or Emergency Care hallways first, that's where most of the problems started." Annabeth stated while shuffling through the various papers she had collected of the reported technical failures over the hospitals data base she broke into using the camps computer; at least it was untraceable if anyone ever found out that the twenty-second year old had broken through there firewalls faster than the Minotaur could swallow a hotdog. Nico guessed there were some definite perks to being sort-of friends/acquaintances with the daughter of Athena.

Annabeth and he had never really gotten along; mostly they had tolerated each other, kept their distance for the good of everybody. Nico never really had any reason to talk to her that much. When she had found him and his sister nine years ago at Westover hall, they had gotten off at a rather rough start. First of all, she didn't let him leave with his sister and told him (rather harshly) that he had to respect her decisions to leave him behind forever to go prancing around with a goddess who had an all-girl posse, and a no boys allowed rule. He didn't necessarily take the news well.

When she brought him back to camp, after the whole Artemis fiasco, things just started to go further downhill. After the quest was completed and people found out he was a son of Hades, he quickly discovered how hash the world can be. It turns out, even in a world full of the different and unusual; he was still considered a freak. He left soon after; no one wanted him there anyway. For a while, Nico was on his own, travelling the world and living on whatever he could find. He often wondered if this was how it would always be. He would be lonely, hungry and hated because of his father's name for the rest of his life, maybe even after. This was when Nico first discovered his powers over ghosts and met King Minos.

Later, he encountered the daughter of Athena again, and she showed him how Minos was using him to get back at his old foe. Since the battle at Camp half blood, he stopped by the camp every once and a while. People were still wary of him and the animals still ran away when sensing his presence but he found it somewhat bearable now, though he still disliked the place because of all the bad memories of him and his sister.

He did help them during the war when he turned sixteen. He gave the son of Hermes the knife and now the gods still rein over North America. A decision he almost still questions a lot of the time.

Now, three years later, the camp has come to sort of except him (Mr. D likes to think of him as a "lackey" for when they have quests concerning the underworld). This is why Chiron thought it best that he'd "tag-along" with Annabeth's investigation, even though both participants voiced (rather loudly) their disagreement.

The reason they were there was to find out what was causing this hospital all of the "unusual" incidents. We're not talking sudden light bulb failures or creepy noises coming from under the beds. Entire levels have been shut down because of what the bystanders described as a ceiling cave-in, even though the floors above and below had no such damage. Pipes have busted and turned the med-check into an Olympic sized pool of gushing and frothing water. The patients staying overnight said that they keep experiencing horrible nightmares, and hallucinations that seem almost real. This and more have all occurred all during the same year, almost causing the hospital to shut down. But even though that would probably be for the best in his opinion, mortals are nothing if not stubborn.

Chiron's suspicions rose along with his eye brows when he received the news and he asked to send a team there to see if the problem was monster related or rouge demigods from Kronus's army. Annabeth, being who she was, volunteered to check it out. She had an apartment nearby and was curious herself. As to why Nico was dragged along, Chiron thought it best, just in case.

So while Annabeth scoured the halls looking for clues with a device that looked like a Ghost Busters prop, Nico walked calmly beside her with his hands in his pockets and a scowl etched in his face. Nobody paid them a thought.

Annabeth looked deep in thought. Her eyes squinted, brows pulled together, and fingers twitch as if they were itching to write something down. She didn't even glance at him when he left to go search another area.

The hall he took seemed almost empty, which he was grateful for. Nico's steps bounced off the tile and plaster in a steady rhythm, his combat boots moving in perfect time. Every door he passed was closed, and every window pane smothered in a good layer of dust. Nico assumed that this part of the hospital had not been occupied or even cleaned in months.

When Nico had almost come to the end of the hall, the lights buzzed, and then flickered out, and he was plunged into total darkness.

Normally, Nico was would not spare on thought on panic if he was alone in the black. Give him a minute or two and he would be able to see again (son of Hades thing, comes in handy when finding your way through some deeper parts of the underworld) and find his way out, but this time, two very imperative things were different.

One, the gloom that swallowed his senses did not seem normal… or to him it didn't. The shadows surrounding him felt unbelievably icy, like he was looking into a great chasm made from deep-rooted frost. The air he breathed felt sharper and bitter, freezing blades of oxygen that spiked against the inside of Nico's lungs. It was unlike the underworld, completely unique and terrifying.

Two, he was not alone, if the soft breathing against the back of his neck was anything to go by, or the subzero touch he felt on his cheek bone.


End file.
